Fall of the Mighty
by Admiral Rake Donsom
Summary: 50 000 years ago, the New Forerunners failed to save the Protheans and have been driven out of this galaxy by the Covenant. As a last resort, two of their greatest heroes have been put into cryo, waiting for the Protheans' Reclaimer to reclaim their legacy. The reclaimer's name, is Allison Shepard... This story has an even more futuristic UNSC.
1. Trailer

_**Trailer**_

(A very irritated Captain Anderson walks down the hallway and into a room filled with computers and huge screens, with staff everywhere, doing whatever they were assigned to do.)

"It's on screen!"

"Hold on! Magnifying!"

"Searching for IFF tag!"

(Commander Anderson stood in front of a screen and gasped) "Oh my god… Whatever Commander Shepard did with the Crucible, it did something. (One the screen was the live video of two alien fleets entering the Terminus system, through two separate glowing portals. One, was filled with smooth purple ships, varying from 5-100 km long. The other was made entirely of boxy gray ships, varying from 2-120 km long. Both, had huge defensive cannons and fighter ships.)

-Change Scene. Dramatic Music-

**2183…**

(Videos of burned planets and extinguished stars)

**An old war is renewed…**

**Two Empires, old as the Universe, CLASH TOGETHER. **(Videos of war between the old UNSC and the old Covenant and also the videos of war between the new UNSC (and Sangheilli) and the new Covenant.)

**And in the middle of it all, is an Alliance. **(Pictures of all of the Mass Effect species, in one picture, also including the Reaper force.)

**Only one shall rise, **(Pictures of the glory of the UNSC, Covenant and Mass Effect Alliances.)

**And the rest FALL. **(Pictures of Death. Dying. Bleeding. Gore.)

**All in the POV of the mightiest soldiers ever lived, Alpha and Beta. One Forerunner. One Prothean.**

**FALL OF THE MIGHTY.**

**On fanfiction July 2012. All rights reserved.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's note: I don't own Halo, the picture, Mass Effect but I do own Alpha and Beta.**

Commander Allison Shepard ran down the ruins of what was once a Prothean military base with her team as they eliminated Geth along the way. Enemies were mutilated and beheaded by her sniper fire and the combined fire of the others. Ruined corpses were left behind them.

Shepard and her team didn't actually know it was a Prothean military base. Nothing indicated it was 'military' as the weapons were long ago destroyed by the Reapers, while any writing made almost no sense to them. If they could understand the 'washroom' part or the 'barracks' part, they would still not understand the cryo tubes anyway. Nor would they understand the space ships as they weren't really space ships.

"You think we're going to get any information out of T'Soni?" asked Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, a human, as they rode down an elevator (oh my god, it's so slowwwwww).

"Don't know but it's the only lead we have. Its try or nothing, right, team?" Shepard replied back. Urdnot Wrex, a Krogan grunted his yes and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, human, nodded. The elevator door suddenly opened and they filed out.

"Let's try not to recruit another alien, ma'am. Not that I hate them." Wrex would have squished the gunnery chief behind if Shepard wasn't there. Ashley really shouldn't have said that.

BANG! Shepard gestured towards her team to stop as they arrived at an old Prothean doorway. It was closed but they could still here some kind of firefight going on inside. The commander commanded both the Alliance soldiers to each go to one side of the door while the Krogan was to stay in front of the door.

Allison peeked into a little hole in the door. Even though it was for a few seconds, she saw everything that was happening in there. Lots of Geth. Two robotic beings, one looked like a huge heavy tank, the other one looked like an Asari covered by armour. Behind them, was one Asari in a bubble thing. Wait. Are the robot thingys protecting the Asari from the Geth?

"Hold fire." She whispered seriously through the comms, still a bit surprised from the situation. "Don't run in until I say so." She peeked in again. The gunfire had stopped and all that was left was remains of Geth. The two robots suddenly did something and a holographic screen appeared in front of their helmet. Stuff was shown on it, but Shepard couldn't make out what. Even if she did, she wouldn't make any sense of what it said.

"Why are you helping me?" the Asari asked the two things. The robots turned around to her.

"We have failed once. We shall not fail again." The smaller one told the Asari. It's voice was feminine, small but confident.

"The Protheans have fallen because of our mistakes." The bigger one told the Asari. It's (yes, he) voice was extremely deep and manly. Williams would have said it was sexy.

"Now, our responsibility falls on the next sentient races." They seemed to switch person for each sentence.

"Those 'Geth' were impure."

"Signs of indoctrination have been detected in them. Their code has also been swiped once and rewritten."

"Oh, now, now. Seems like I have forgotten my manners of been in cryo for so long. I'm Beta." The smaller one dubbed Beta pointed to herself. "And my companion here is Alpha, AKA Six." She pointed to the huge robot. "And no, we are NOT robots. As the up-to-date specie type classifier says, a robot is a non-sentient non-carbonic being that follows programmed directions and is only supposed to do specific tasks. I classify as an organic from the specie 'Prothean', which is an…"

"You're boring her. Just skip details and…" Six told Beta.

"Actually, I am quite interested. Can you continue… Beta?"

"Yes, so, I forgot that you _know_ what's an organic, so I'll move on to his category." She gestured at Alpha. "He's a half-organic from the specie 'Forerunner'. A non-organic would be a sentient non-carbonic being that has logical lines of thought but still normally random thoughts and personalities. A half-organic is…"

"Organics are detected on the RADAR. Scan shows that they aren't indoctrinated by the Reapers." Six reported suddenly, interrupting Beta.

"Threat level?"

"Twenty."

"**What?!**"

"Just joking… I meant two." Six and Beta turned around swiftly and looked at Shepard and company, weapons raised. You couldn't really count how many weapons Six as some couldn't really count as weapons. Really, Six? Bubble gum blasters?

Alpha's POV

I scanned their armour, body and weapons. They were all weak against every single weapon I have and especially the C-3 Charged-Linear-Rifle, which I call the Energy Throwing Knife. What? It fires positive ions in the shape of a knife at the speed of sound. It normally cuts through shield like ieji (plasma) through (paper) iegjwaigi. Wonder what they call that expression now. If they have it.

Two of them had biotic implants which allows them to use biotics, but how strong they use it will need to depend on themselves. One of them would be almost invincible to body shots, so better to use the M-39 Grindell/Gaulian Nonlinear Rifle. Oh, and guess what? This rifle type is almost antique! It started trillions and trillions of years ago, in the Human-Covenant war. It was one of the most powerful weapons at that time, and right now, it's my second my powerful weapon! Well, second most powerful _long-range_ weapons. Actually, now that I think of it, they would still be weak to my E-29 Marksman Pistol, the weakest thing I carry. Their armour isn't too strong, neither are their shields!

Their weapons shouldn't even scratch my shields… wait. It would scratch my shields. 1% per sniper hit would count as scratching, right? Yeah, sho… Oh! My eyes fell onto the leader who was still behind the door. Woohoo for HEV (Hyper Electron Vision) **(A/N: It's sorta like X-ray vision but… well… uh…)**.

_Name: Allison Shepard_

_Alliance Rank: Commander_

_Threat Level: 4/20_

_Status: 100 percent health & shields_

_ Other information:_ blahblablabla. My eyes skimmed down the 'Other Information' part all the way until I saw two words that I completely know.

_ Reclaimer Protocol: active_

I fell onto one knee, my head bowing down. Beta also seem to remember and did the same as me.

"Reclaimer." Was the only thing we said.

Beta's POV

We kneeled for exactly 34.238 492 948 388 328 394 388 483 seconds before they came into the room with weapons sheathed. Of course, they did it carefully and nervously. I did read all of the laws of theirs by hacking into the extranet, and the AI law seemed a bit harsh. Didn't AIs help Six's race win a war 53 728 230 582 959 years, 6 month and 23 days ago? Well, that was true according to 'The Awesome and Complete History Book by Orion Laxedus'. A book that has 3 258 206 984 829 082 pages must be complete and correct, right?

Well, we are right now still on the ground kneeling, in an awkward silence.

**A/N: Revised on January 5, 2013**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beta's POV

The people in front of us had very primitive armour. Joints were extremely weak, as they weren't protected by any of the metal. Cloth was the only protection. And on the metal part, they weren't fuiseh (a type of (unknown specie) armour strengthening technology) so were weak to anti-biotic attacks. Umf. Anti-biotic… Six would like that pun. Anyways, they're weapons would qualify as a tier 3, though a bit lower. Wouldn't kill more than 0.9244882952% of our shields.

To summarize it all, we are winning. If we fight.

"Uh… Please rise?" The Reclaimer, Allison Shepard, almost squeaked but still had a 60% of commanding voice in it. "So… you're Prothean? Aren't they dead?" The leader told us a bit awkwardly and we did as she said. The lead is a… let me check my databases collected over the 50000 years in cryo… ah! There! Humans! Wait. Weren't Six's specie once…? Ah well. Questions after.

Now, I had just noticed what their armour looked like. The lead one had this red and black armour with N7 drawn on the top right side. Her right. Yes, it's a her. I could tell because I scanned her fully. The others had very different armour, so different that it would take a few days to describe all of them.

"Yes, I am the last Prothean." I confirmed.

"How do we know you are Prothean? And why are you kneeling… to us?" She asked, then lowered her rifle/primitive weaponry.

I was going to talk until the… _asari_ behind me interrupted me.

"It's true. She's a Prothean. Her amour is signature armour of her specie! Also, when they had first came out of those cryo pods over there," she (well, _technically, _Asaris don't have genders so, yah…) said "They spoke Prothean! At least, I think it is. I studied they're language for 60 years!"

"How do we know she's saying the truth?" the _turian _asked. "She could be with Saren for all we know!" The others except the leader nodded in agreement.

"Who's Saren?" the Asari asked, truly confused. All of the Reclaimer's team member's shoulders seem to drop 0.4239427 cms.

Six's POV

I have no clue why they seemed depressed that the Asari didn't know who Saren was, but yeah. This situation needs explanations. Really needs explanations.

"Is Saren important?" I asked them. "Is he like, some random out of control circus clown? Sounds like a clown's name… wait. It also sounds like this evil character from the game name Infectious Darkness…" Everyone stared at me like I'm crazy. "What?"

"Six, did I ever tell you that your brain is underdeveloped?" Beta asked me after turning to me.

"No. You just said that my logic nerves were fried, that my sexual stimu-thingimaginky was overdeveloped and that my nerves around my…"

"Shut up!" Beta cried out, probably blushing. I had smiled after I said that, but no one could see it behind my… uh… face? How the **** is I supposed to translate that? Literally, it means very-cool-face-mask-that-is-physically-attached-to-my-face-that-is-red-and-black-with-cool-flames-and-also-some-other-junk-and… I'm not going to continue.

"Anyways, uh… so why did you call me a Reclaimer?" the Reclaimer asked.

"Pff. I joined because of the action, not for little chit chats." the Krogan in the back grumbled right after the Reclaimer said her sentence. His words were too soft for the full organics to hear, but with my advanced hearing, it was made possible to hear it.

"I joined because I thought it was the circus." I grumbled to myself

The silence was held for a few minutes until the Reclaimer crashed onto the ground laughing, followed by the other female human. They were on the ground, tears streaming because of the intense laughter and of the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

As they rose up again, the metallic walled base suddenly shook very hard. Walls started crumbling down (how the **** does metal crumble? Don't ask me…), stuff crashing, ceiling falling, and other normal earthquake things.

"Crap! Let's stop playing twenty questions and get out of here! And how the heck did an earthquake happen here?" the other human female cried out hysterically. "So, we bring those three?" she asked the leader and pointed at us and the Asari. The Reclaimer seemed to be deep in thought before replying.

"Yes. Will you come with us?" I didn't even contemplate it for a mili-seconds before I said yes. Beta did hesitate for a mili-second longer but still said yes. She did something on her Virtual Computer Screen and Control System Hologram and the field holding the sexy Asari disappeared. The unnamed girl crashed onto the ground and I helped her get up. The other people couldn't even complain about the Reclaimer's order before parts of the ceiling crashed onto the floor, right beside me, sending dust up. I jumped to the side in reflex and rolled to the exit, dragging the Asari we protected. The base's map was still logged in my brain. My feets went into action before I could even comprehend what was happening and I blasted right out of the base, the others right at my tail.

The fresh air assaulted my face (not very fresh, though) as I looked around at my surroundings. It was almost just like how I remembered, the ******* redish rocky landscape. Geez. Big fat volcano. So I kicked up some stupid rocks as I continued running, with the warm, a bit cold, air crashed into my metallic armour.

The Reclaimer was saying something into her comms that I couldn't make out at this distance and a ship slowly lowered from the sky. You know what? I still don't get why THE **** did we build a base in a volcano? And more specifically, an ACTIVE volcano?

Oh, and you know, the ship I was talking about? Well, to me, it looked like the size of a Orion-Class fighter ship, the smallest fighter my race, the Forerunners, had ever built. Well, this one was sleek and seemed like a stealth ship. On the side, it also had the words '_SSV Normandy_' written on it. The main colors were red, black and white.

Just as a quick overview, the ship seem to have at least 5 armaments, and four engines. Cool. Our smallest fighter had ten.

I was still thinking about that when we were running at the ship, who had a ramp down for us. At that time, the others were all in front of me, probably because I run like a drunken idiot. Not my fault that my armour is EXTREMELY heavy! My mind wandered back to the good old days with the MJOLNIR armour when I was a Spartan (I still am but now, the Spartan label is different) before I refocused on the current situation.

Oh, and speaking of heavy, the bridge we were running across right now, made of soft rock, started to crumble under our weight, which is technically my weight. All of the others except the Reclaimer, who somehow sucks at running, were already on the ship as I slowly walked to them, with a panting Shepard in front of me. I wasn't panting, as it didn't take effort to try to run. I am just very slow at it.

A huge sound made by the collapsing bridge met my audio receptors which made me grunt in pain. It was my main focus before I noticed that the whole bridge was already mostly gone. The Reclaimer wouldn't make it. As that thought crashed into my processor/brain, something cracked. I don't know what but instinct took over.

My back transformed a bit, and a jet pack looking like from some kind of James Bond gadget (OH MY GOD I STILL REMEMBER THOSE MOVIES!) rose out of my back. It activated and I was blasted forwards. Under my foot, thrusters sprang out and were activated, adding control to my movements. I took hold of the Prothean's hope (the Reclaimer), who gasped a little in surprise, and activated my chest thrusters, which I had no clue how I did. We both flew upwards and… crashed into the roof of the cargo bay of her ship. Instantly, I was knocked out. I know, fail. But I couldn't contemplate that much as… oooh… blackness…

**A/N: Revised on January 5, 2013**


End file.
